Well Planned
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Menurut Jimin menikah dengan ahjusshi tua seperti Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari. /YoonMin/ YoongiXJimin/ Top!Yoongi Bottom!Jimin/ Rate M


Warning: top!Yoongi, bottom!Jimin, smut, Jiminnya polos banget nanti bisa kesel(?), alurnya agak cepet, kebanyakan narasi(?)

domestic!au, marriage!au,

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau tidak takut?" Jungkook bergedik ngeri. Jungkook belum menyentuh es serutnya sama sekali. Sedari tadi dia menunjukan wajah khawatir pada Jimin.

Seperti biasa, mereka makan es serut di pinggiran sungai Han setelah selesai menonton film. Setiap Sabtu begini mereka akan pergi keluar di siang hari dan kembali ke rumah setelah matahari tenggelam.

"Takut akan apa?" Jimin bingung.

Ah sial. Hari ini cuacanya benar-benar panas. Bahkan es serut tidak membuat tubuh mereka berhenti kepanasan.

"Maksudkuㅡmenikah dengan seorang ahjussi?" Jungkook menarik panjang pertanyaannya sambil sekali lagi bergedik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jimin mulai cemberut. Rasanya dia mulai takut juga.

"Hiy! Kau tidak tahu? Orang tua suka melakukan itu..." Jungkook menggantung kata-katanya. Dia menunggu perhatian Jimin.

"Apa?" Jimin memakan umpannya.

"Seks." Jungkook memelankan suaranya. Dia berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Heh? Lalu kenapa? Semua orang yang sudah menikah pasti melakukan itu." Jimin menggeleng cuek. Dia kembali menatap es serutnya dengan senang. Lama-lama rasanya segar juga.

"Tapi Jimin hyung! Mereka bilang rasanya sakit sekali!" Jungkook berteriak membuat Jimin panik.

"Ya! Berisik! Pelankan suaramu! A-apa kau bilang tadi?" Jimin menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak akibat tersedak. Jeon Jungkook ini, selalu saja membuat dia kaget.

"Apa lagi dia sudah tua! Oh Tuhan Jimin hyung, apa kau akan mati setelah melakukan itu?!" Jungkook berseru pelan. Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan jadi Jimin yakin Jungkook tidak bercanda.

"Ma-mati? A-apa benar akan sesakit itu?" Jimin menatap Jungkook ngeri.

Jungkook mengangguk yakin. Dia mengusap bahu Jimin perlahan dan berkata, "Aku punya rencana untuk lari dari ini semua."

Jimin tidak siap akan rencana apa pun. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini.

.

Sepanjang hari Jimin hanya merenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya ibunya membiarkan dia bermalas-malasan. Dia hanya keluar kamar untuk makan dan minum. Sisanya dia habiskan dengan berpikir keras di dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan maunya, entah mengapa, pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi.

"Ah tidak, tidak, tidak!" Jimin mulai berteriak sendiri. Dia sibuk menendang-nendang semua boneka yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya-sebenarnya semuanya, semua yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya kini sudah berpindah ke lantai. Semuanya berserakan kecuali selimut Pororonya yang masih dia genggam erat.

"Apa Yoongi ahjussi akan berlaku kasar?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Memikirkan Yoongi menggenggam tangannya saja sudah membuat dia malu tidak karuan apa lagi jika-

"Ah! Mommy!" Jimin berteriak keras. Dengan itu selimutnya juga sudah dia lempar ke lantai.

Jimin tahu dia sedang bertindak bodoh sekarang. Berpikir hal-hal yang tidak senonoh bahkan berniat kabur dari rumah. Padahal dengan sangat yakin dia mengiyakan permintaan ibu Yoongi untuk menikahkan Yoongi dengan dirinya dua bulan yang lalu.

Alasannya sangat sepele, karena dia sudah kenal Yoongi selama hampir lebih dari tiga belas tahun. Dia sangat menyayangi ibu Yoongi, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Jimin bilang, "Iya. Tentu saja aku bersedia!" dengan sedikit lompatan kecil.

Walau sebenarnya Jimin hanya baru bertemu dengan 'Yoongi ahjussi yang baru', begitu panggilannya, dua kali. Dua kali pertemuan tidak menolongnya sama sekali. Walaupun Yoongi tidak banyak berubah; masih sedikit bicara, masih punya tatapan tajam yang menakutkan, masih tampan, masih rupawan, masih membuat Jimin berdebar-debar, masih membuat Jiminㅡ

Intinya Yoongi masih telihat sama. Hanya tubuhnya sekarang sedikit lebih berisi, tingginya sekarang juga bertambah beberapa sentimeter dari tinggi Jimin.

Yoongi juga tidak lagi berpakaian asal dan santai seperti dulu. Dalam dua kali pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, dia selalu mengenakan kemeja rapi dengan dasi dan jas. Terlihat necis dan ya, masih membuat jimin berdebar-debar. Oke. Yang itu tidak perlu diulang-ulang.

Kenapa Jimin panggil Yoongi sebagai orang baru? Itu karena lima tahun yang lalu, waktu Jimin masih berusia empat belas tahun dan terkadang masih harus ditemani ibunya saat ke kamar mandi tengah malam, Yoongi memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika.

Waktu itu usia Yoongi sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Yoongi sudah lulus kuliah tapi entah kenapa ayahnya memutuskan Yoongi perlu belajar lebih banyak tentang bisnis, karena itulah Yoongi harus tinggal di Amerika, di sana dia belajar banyak tentang bisnis dan memegang salah satu cabang kecil perusahaan ayahnya.

Dalam jangka waktu lima tahun, Jimin tanpa sadar merasa dia sudah lupa bagaimana sosok seorang Yoongi hyung yang selalu jadi pelindungnya. Dengan alasan yang sama juga, dia merasa Yoongi begitu asing dan familiar di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti dia mengenal Yoongi tapi juga tidak mengenal Yoongi. Sangat rumit.

Sebenarnya memang tidak ada hal tentang Yoongi yang tidak rumit. Yoongi selalu tegas dan berpendirian tetap, tapi juga tidak mudah terbaca. Itu dia yang membuat dia terlihat kosong untuk dibaca tanpa pengenalan lebih dalam.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Yoongi kembali ke Korea untuk mengambil alih perusahaan pusat di Seoul. Sekarang umurnya sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Dia sudah dewasa dan penuh wibawa. Itu juga alasan mengapa Jimin merasa segan akan Min Yoongi. Siapa dia bisa bersanding dengan CEO perusahaan terkenal dan sukses? Rasanya hampir seperti mimpi.

Sekarang umur Jimin sudah delapan belas tahun, dua bulan yang lalu, dia sukses meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah atas dengan nilai memuaskan. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit di Seoul, Kyunghee. Dia jauh dari kata dewasa apalagi penuh wibawa. Jimin itu kenakak-kanakan dan manja. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memakai kemejanya sendiri dengan benar.

Lalu kembali ke pokok masalahnya, uhmㅡdua kali. Jimin sudah dua kali bertemu dengan Yoongi sejak pria itu kembali ke Seoul lagi. Heol. Iya, Min Yoongi tidak pernah mengunjungi Seoul selama lima tahun ini. Dia sibuk di Amerika. Orang tuanya beberapa kali menemui dia di sana, tapi tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa ke sana. Dia tidak berani. Lagi pula, setelah dia sampai di tahun kedua kepergiaan Yoongi, Jimin bahkan hampir lupa sosok Yoongi. Tetangganya yang selalu dia ganggu dan ajak main bersama walaupun terlihat jelas jarak umur yang membuat mereka sulit berkomunikasi layaknya teman. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir Jimin memang tidak pernah menganggap Yoongi teman, dia selalu menganggap Yoongi sebagai seorang pelindung dan sandaran saat bahkan ibunya tidak mengerti apa yang dia mau.

Nah, rumit kan?

Kembali ke pertemuannya. Pertemuan pertama terjadi saat keluarga Min mengadakan sebuah pesta di hotel ternama untuk menyambut kepulangan Yoongi sekaligus merayakan hari jadi Yoongi sebagai CEO perusahaan pusat.

Rambutnya masih hitam pekat seperti dulu. Malam itu dia mengenakan setelan berwarna biru tua dan dasi abu-abu. Lalu, uh-ini adalah penilaian yang benar-benar subjektif, penuh akan opini. Dia terlihat luar biasa malam itu. Benar-benar terlihat sebagai pusat pestanya. Rasanya Jimin hampir meleleh di tempat.

Jimin dan Yoongi sempat berbincang sebentar tapi itu hanya sebatas, 'Hai, apa kabar?' Hanya basa-basi biasa. Jimin ingin lebih dari itu, Jimin ingin duduk diam dengan Yoongi dan berbicara tentang apa yang dia lakukan selama lima tahun di Amerika. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia tinggal di tempat yang nyaman? Apa dia hidup dengan baik?

Jimin punya banyak pertanyaan akan Yongi. Tapi, setelah melihat betapa menawannya Yoongi malam itu, rasanya Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya, Yoongi hidup dengan baik. Lihat saja betapa hebatnya dia sekarang.

Itu dia biang masalahnya. Yoongi baik-baik saja bahkan terlihat lebih hebat. Rasanya hanya Jimin yang merindukan Yoongi. Curang.

Lalu, pertemuan kedua, ini terjadi saat makan malam bersama setelah ibu Yoongi melamar Jimin. Pernahkah lihat sebuah acara lamaran tanpa si pelamar? Tidak pernah? Nah, Jimin mengalaminya. Belum lagi, dia dengan dungunya mengiyakan lamarannya dengan mudah.

"Aduh! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bodoh begini?!" Jimin menendang-nendang angin. Itu membuat tempat tidurnya berguncang keras, mungkin kalau tempat tidurnya bisa menjerit, tempat tidurnya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pertemua kedua, ehem, ya. Mereka makan malam bersama. Hari ini dengan resmi Jimin menyapa Yoongi. Dia bilang, "Hai Yoongi hyung, apa kabar?" dengan senyum ramah.

Tapi coba tebak apa yang Yoongi balas. Dia bilang, "Apa kau yang namanya Park Jimin?"

Ew. Kalau Yoongi sedang berpura-pura lupa agar terlihat keren, itu semua berlebihan. Mana mungkin lima tahun dapat membuat seseorang lupa akan seseorang yang benar-benar spesial?!

Benar kan?

Atau, mungkin saja hanya Jimin yang merasa Yoongi spesial, Yoongi tidak. Bisa jadi. Tapi, tetap saja, melupakan wajahnya adalah sebuah hal yang benar-benar berlebihan.

Benar-benar kejam. Tidak berperasaan. Jadi, Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Dia terdiam dan duduk lemas. Rusak sudah harinya.

Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi malam itu, bahkan saat Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya dan mengendurkan ikatan dasinya dengan begitu seksi, Jimin tidak bergerak. Dia tidak merespon apa pun yang Min Yoongi lakukan dan dia berniat akan terus bertingkah begitu sampai Yoongi menyapanya dengan sopan, "Hai Jiminie, apa kabar?"

Hehe. Tentu saja itu semua hanya harapan karena semenit kemudian Yoongi memanggil namanya dengan penuh senyum.

"Eomonim, apa Jiminie masih takut ke toilet malam hari?"

Ap-apa tadi katanya?

Itu jelas-jelas sebuah hinaan kan?

Si brengsek ini... benar-benar ya.

Jimin ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki Yoongi. Tapi, batinnya terus mengelus-elus kepalanya agar tetap bertingkah sopan dan tenang.

Jadilah anak baik yang manis dan penurut, kata batinnya.

Percaya atau tidak, tidak banyak yang terjadi hari itu. Percakapan secara langsung anatara keduanya hanya berlangsung seperti tadi.

"Hai Yoongi hyung, apa kabar?"

"Apa kau yang namanya Park Jimin?"

Hanya begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sebenarnya, jujur, bahkan Jimin sudah siap akan sesuatu yang dramatis seperti, pacar Yoongi akan datang dan memarahi semua orang yang ada di sana, lalu Yoongi akan memohon untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Karena, lihat saja sendiri, Yoongi tidak menunjukan ketertarikan sama sekali atas dirinya! Tidak sopan sekali.

Jimin benar-benar ragu Yoongi mau menikah dengannya. Mungkin dia dipaksa ibunya.

Lalu, sekarang pokok masalahnya: Jimin takut. Dengar ya, Jimin bahkan takut untuk memegang tangan orang lain yang dia tidak kenal dengan baik, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa-tidur dengan Yoongi?

Seks?

Oh Tuhan!

Jimin bahkan tadi sudah berusaha membuka laptop ibunya dan dengan segenap hati membuka situs porno ternama. Hitung-hitung dia belajar karena dia tidak punya pengetahuan apa pun tentang hubungan cinta apa lagi hubungan seksual. Jimin tidak mengerti apa pun tentang pacaran apa lagi pernikahan.

Hasilnya adalah Jimin menutup situs yang dia buka dalam dua detik. Dia bahkan berjalan dengan hati-hati hari itu karena dia merasa bersalah pada ibunya. Dia menghindari ibunya dan menghapus seluruh riwayat browser di laptop ibunya. Semoga ibunya tidak marah dan mengerti.

Ini semua karena Jeon Jungkook. Mau tidak mau Jimin percaya pada Jeon Jungkook karena anak itu, anak kecil berusia enam belas tahun itu sudah punya lima pacar. Jimin bahkan pernah memergoki Jungkook berciuman panas dengan Kim Taehyung yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Bisa ditebak, setelah kejadian itu Jimin selalu menghindari Kim Taehyung. Semuanya terasa begitu canggung. Untungnya, setelah lima hari, Jimin mulai melupakan kejadian itu. Dia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook lebih hebat dan berpengalaman daripada dirinya tentang romansa dan percintaan.

Karena itulah Jimin percaya pada Jungkook. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak percaya tapi hatinya berkata lain. Memalukan sekali. Jimin yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook belum punya pengalaman apa pun tentang pacaran. Ah sial.

.

Hari ini Jimin harus menghadapi ketakutannya dan juga keserakahannya. Malam ini ibunya memutuskan untuk makan malam di kediaman keluarga Min.

Jimin sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Iya, pacar Yoongi yang marah dan mengamuk juga masih masuk dalam daftarnya.

Dia sudah siap diabaikan oleh Yoongi atau ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia sudah siap akan semuanya.

"Halo, Jiminie! Ah lucunya dengan kaus berwarna biru!" Mrs Min memang selalu berlebihan akan apa pun yang menyangkut Park Jimin. Menurutnya apa pun yang Jimin lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Park Jimin adalah yang terbaik. Kadang itu membuat Jimin merasa terbebani tapi kadang (lebih sering) membuat dia tersanjung.

"Annyeong haseyo, eomonim." Jimin menunduk dengan sopan.

Lalu mereka semua makan malam dengan tenang. Malam itu Yoongi terlihat seperti dirinya yang dulu, hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana hitam. Ditambah lagi sandal rumahannya yang membuat kesan santainya makin terasa. Walaupun Jimin tahu betul sendal itu harganya sangat mahal.

Aduh. Penampilan Yoongi itu tidak penting. Fokusnya adalah afeksi yang dia berikan. Tapi, sekali lagi, masalahnya Yoongi belum menyapanya sama sekali. Yoongi menyapa ayahnya, menyapa ibunya tapi tidak menyapa dia. Tidak sopan.

Apa sih itu? Apa perilakunya berubah karena berada di luar negri terlalu lama? Eh... sejak kapan lima tahun tergolong terlalu lama. Duh. Terserah. Menurut Jimin lima tahun itu sangat lama. Iya, begitu.

Intinya, kenapa Min Yoongi tidak menyapanya? Apa Yoongi sedang marah karena Jimin berhenti mengiriminya surat? Tapi, ini tidak adil! Yoongi tidak pernah membalas suratnya, jadi untuk apa Jimin terus mengirimi dia surat?

Makan malamnya pun berlangsung seperti biasa. Mereka makan, berbicara tentang kabar masing-masing, tertawa bersama dan hal spele lainnya. Walaupun Jimin hanya sibuk diam dan tertawa di saat orang lain tertawa, karena dia merasa begitu kesal. Aduh. Min Yoongi masih mengabaikannya.

Seperti dugaan, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap. Jimin menempati sebuah kamar tamu di dekat tangga. Kamar itu terasa cukup familiar bagi Jimin, beberapa kali dia tidur di sana dengan ibunya saat mereka menginap.

Tapi kali ini, Jimin harus tidur sendirian. Sekilas info, Jimin benci tidur di tempat asing. Kamar ayah dan ibunya berada di lantai satu, kalau terjadi sesuatu akan butuh waktu banyak untuk berlari. Dia juga tidak bisa minta ayahnya tidur sendiri, karena itu sangat tidak sopan. Jadi sampailah dia pada keputusan tolol, mengunjungi kamar Yoongi yang ada di seberang.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin membuka pintunya perlahan. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Jimin tidak mau tidur sendiri.

Suara air terdengar samar-samar jadi Jimin menyimpulkan Yoongi sedang mandi. Dia buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintunya. Secepat kilat dia berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ah, leganya. Sekarang baru dia merasa aman.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang menyingkap selimut yang Jimin pakai.

"Penyusup," kata Yoongi dengan senyum kecil.

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena-oh Tuhan. Min Yoongi dengan rambut setengah kering dan kaus putih tanpa lengan adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"A-aku mau tidur di sini." Jimin cemberut.

Yoongi tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam dan bersedekap di depan Jimin.

"Kamarku gelap." Jimin beralasan. Satu contoh betapa buruknya dia berbohong.

Yoongi masih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Di sini lebih nyaman." Jimin beralasan lagi.

"Oke. Aku tidur di sana kalau begitu." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya cuek. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Min Yoongi tidak akan peka.

"Ah hyung, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri." Akhirnya Jimin merengek. Sekali lagi, persetan dengan harga diri.

"Kau apa?" Yoongi berbalik dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aku mau tidur dengan hyung?" Itu terdengar seperti sebuah penawaran dan pertanyaan. Aneh.

Yoongi diam. Jimin menunggu.

"Kasurnya sangat besar, cukup untuk kita berdua." Jimin merenggangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Oke." Yoongi berkata singkat. Dia menarik selimut dan berbaring di sebelah Jimin.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jimin sibuk dengan perasaan kebingungan dan Yoongi memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa tertidur.

"Hyung, bagaimana Amerika?" Jimin memulai pembicaraannya. Aduh. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu momen ini?

"Baik." Yoongi menjawab singkat.

Kemudian dengan seluruh keberaniannya Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. "Kau mengganti minyak wangimu ya?"

"Aku tidak pakai minyak wangi untuk tidur, Jiminie."

Jiminie. Jiminie. Jiminie.

Jimin tersenyum senang. "Oh iya. Jadi ini wangi sabun?" Jimin mengendus lagi dada Yoongi.

"Ya." Yoongi dengan perlahan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Jimin. Entah mengapa rasanya semua begitu natural. Seperti mereka selalu seperti ini, tidur sambil saling memeluk.

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak berkunjung?" Nada suara Jimin berubah menjadi rengekan.

"Agar lebih fokus. Entahlah." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat." Jimin sepertinya memang sudah tidak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya.

"Jimin, berapa umurmu sekarang?" Yoongi mencoba melarikan diri.

"Delapan belas tahun." Jimin menjawab dengan bangga.

"Pantas. Kau masih terlihat seperti bayi." Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Jimin mengadah untuk menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya!"

"Hahaha. Tidurlah Jiminie, aku juga merindukanmu." Yoongi tersenyum dan mencium kening Jimin. Dengan itu, hilang sudah seluruh rencana untuk melarikan diri. Habis sudah pertahanan akan harga diri Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi juga merindukannya.

.

"Apa katamu?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sibuk memainkan ujung gaunnya yang sedikit kotor. Mungkin karena sejak tadi dia menyeret gaun itu ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa harus aku yang mengenakan gaun pengantin." Jimin sengaja menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya di mulutnya. Min Yoongi tidak akan tahan kalau dia sudah begini.

"Jadi aku yang harus mengenakan gaun pengantinnya?" Yoongi bertanya. Nadanya tidak sinis, Jimin jadi bingung sendiri.

Oke. Dia akan membayangkannya. Min Yoongi berjalan di atas altar dengan gaun putih dan sepatu-tidak. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Uh, aku terlihat pendek menggunakan gaun ini!" Jimin tetap cemberut.

"Kau mau pakai gaun pendek?"

"Ti-tidak."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Dia menghampiri Jimin yang sibuk mengembungkan pipinya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Jimnie, kau terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun ini."

Hah. Min Yoongi memang selalu tahu cara membuat Jimin merasa terbakar. Dia menyentuh samar-samar gaun yang Jimin kenakan. Jari-jarinya menjalar dari pipinya sampai ke pinggulnya. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam.

To-tolong. Bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dari pesona Min Yoongi.

"Oke! Aku pakai. Aku setuju. Sana jauh-jauh!" Kali ini Jimin panik. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar meleleh di sini.

Min Yoongi tersenyum dan bergerak menjauh. Dasar menyebalkan! Dia selalu memakai trik itu saat Jimin sedang merajuk.

Min Yoongi itu pemaksa yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu punya cara untuk membuat Jimin turut apa pun maunya. Contohnya, ya, seperti tadi, dengan mengancam.

Salah ibunya dan ibu Yoongi yang punya keingan konyol untuk memaksa Jimin mengenakan gaun pengantin, dia kan laki-laki. Tapi ibunya bilang gaun tidak hanya ditujukan untuk laki-laki. "Itu namanya seksisme," kata ibunya. Ditambah lagi, kalau harus jujur, Jimin suka gaun ini. Dia hanya kesal tidak bisa menguatarakan pendapatnya.

Yoongi memang menyerahkan semua keputusan dekorasi dan segala macamnya kepada Jimin tapi, dia juga menolak semua pendapat Jimin dan mementingkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Jimin mau tempat pestanya dihias kain berwarna kuning yang berenda, tapi keputusan akhirnya jatuh ke warna putih polos yang membosankan. Jimin mau Yoongi memakai dasi kupu-kupu, tapi pria itu bilang dia lebih suka dasi biasa agar tidak sesak.

Setelah itu Jimin merajuk selama tiga hari. Tapi di hari ketiga Min Yoongi datang dan membawakannya sebuah boneka beruang yang besar, sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari Jimin.

Kapan Min Yoongi berubah menjadi manis begini? Kalau sudah begitu, tentu saja Jimin lupa akan semua kekesalannya. Min Yoongi menyebalkan. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Kalau warna bunga yang kau bawa?" Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya sambil sibuk membolak-balik halaman sebuah katalog rangkaian bunga pengantin.

"Aku mau yang putih dan cantik." Jimin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah masam. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan sedikit melirik ke katalog yang Yoongi pegang.

"Ah, benar. Warna putih akan lebih baik." Yoongi tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jimin. Wow. Akhirnya Min Yoongi setuju akan idenya.

"Aw! Sakit!" Jimin menjerit dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Berhenti cemberut atau aku akan menciummu di sini." Yoongi tertawa senang.

Sekali lagi Min Yoongi yang menang. Dasar menyebalkan.

.

Pernikahannya berlangsung dengan meriah. Semuanya lancar. Semua teman sekolah Jimin hadir, mereka bahkan membawakan Jimin sebuah kotak besar yang entah apa isinya. Jimin benar-benar tersentuh akan seluruh tingkah temannya.

Lalu, ya. Jeon Jungkook juga datang. Saat mencium pipi Jimin untuk memberikan ucapan selamat, Jungkook mengingatkan Jimin lagi akan rencana yang mereka buat. Eh, sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri yang buat.

Jimin, tentu saja, mengingat rencananya. Dia memang selalu terpesona akan Min Yoongi dan menyukai Min Yoongi. Tapi, rasa ketakutannya menjalar lebih cepat daripada akalnya. Jadi, huh. Tentu saja rencananya akan dijalankan dengan baik.

Yoongi membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar sebagai rumah mereka. Ada dua lantai, uh, ini lebih cocok disebut griya tawang. Ada empat kamar di sini dan Jimin bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dapurnya sebesar kamar Jimin di rumahnya yang lama. Min Yoongi kadang suka berlebihan. Tapi, di sisi lain, semua orang pasti lebih suka mendapatkan yang terbaik kan? Jadi Jimin tidak mau protes. Dia menerina semua yang Yoongi berikan untuknya dengan senang hati.

Hari pertama pernikahan mereka berlangsung begini: menggelar resepsi pernikahan lalu tertidur. Mereka tertidur setelah mandi air hangat. Tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hehe. Sesuai rencana. Yoongi bahkan tertidur di sofa ruang tamu saat sedang sibuk memeriksa email yang masuk lewat laptopnya.

Lalu hari kedua berlangsung cukup sibuk. Mereka sibuk pindah rumah. Perabotan di apartemennya sudah banyak. Bahkan apartemennya sudah terisi penuh. Jadi yang Jimin perlu lakukan hanya membawa barang-barang pribadi dan pakaiannya.

Wah rasanya hebat sekali.

Jimin bahkan membuat sebuah video akan betapa hebatnya rumah barunya dan betapa nyamannya menjadi anggota keluarga Min.

Tentu saja setelah Jimin mengirim video itu pada temannya Jungkook langsung mengiriminya sebuah pesan penuh ancaman.

"Jangan lengah hanya karena uang. Ingat rencananya!"

Astaga. Apa benar Jeon Jungkook masih berusia enam belas tahun? Kenapa dia selalu serius dalam hidupnya? Tidak bolehkah bersantai sejenak? Anak itu selalu bersemangat.

Jimin memutar matanya malas. Dengan cepat dia membalas pesan Jungkook.

"Tenang saja semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Well planned."

.

Tidak. Tidak. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kenapa tidak ada yang memeperingatkan dirinya tentang Min Yoongi yang berkeliaran tanpa kaus? Min Yoongi berkeliaran di apartemen sepanjang hari hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah celana panjang santai. Mana bisa Jimin bersikap santai?

"Hyung, apa tidak dingin?" Jimin akhirnya mengeluh.

Sedari tadi mereka sibuk menata ulang perabotannya. Sebenarnya, Min Yoongi yang mau menata ulang perabotannya. Jimin senang-senang saja akan semua yang sudah disiapkan. Mungkin karena Min Yoongi sangat perfeksionis. Dia mau semuanya sempurna sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi, tolong, jangan berkeliaran atau memindahkan perabotan tanpa pakaian. Bisa-bisa Jimin terkena serangan jantung.

"Dingin? Sekarang malah terasa sangat panas, Jiminie. Aku benci berkeringat." Yoongi cuek. Benar-benar cuek. Apa dia tidak melihat pipi Jimin yang memerah? Dia pasti terlihat seperti tomat sekarang. Dasar Min Yoongi tidak peka.

Jimin akhirnya membuat seteko besar jus jeruk dengan es batu yang membuatnya menggigil. Dengan begitu tubuhnya bisa kembali mendingin. Untung saja setelah pukul tiga sore Yoongi memutuskan seluruh perabot sudah terlihat sempurna pada tempatnya atau mungkin Jimin bisa kabur dari rumah.

Malamnya, Min Yoongi membuat Jimin hampir mati, karena serangan jantung. Min Yoongi mengecup bibirnya dengan sembarangan saat mereka mau tidur. Alasannya? Klasik. Itu ciuman pertama Jimin.

Mungkin beberapa kali mereka memang sering berciuman saat masih kecil, tapi rasanya sekarang berbeda. Jimin merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Mungkin karena Yoongi mengulum bibirnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Jimin berteriak keras. Sebelum Yoongi melakukan hal-hal lain yang Jimin tidak inginkan, dia harus bertindak.

"Ya?" Tentu saja Yoongi bingung.

"Ak-aku, bolehkah kita tidur di kamar yang berbeda?"

Yap. Sudah terjadi. Sudah dia katakan. Rencana Jungkook. Sudah selesai. Semudah itu. Oke. Baiklah.

"Kenapa?" Tentu saja Yoongi makin bingung.

"A-aku-masih delapan belas tahun dan-ak-aku..."

"Ahㅡoke. Oke. Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku mengerti." Yoongi tersenyum. Dia mengelus dengan lembut pucuk kepala Jimin dan secepat angin meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi, kenapa Jimin malah merasa sedih? Entah mengapa ada satu bagian kecil dari hati Jimin yang mau Yoongi tinggal dan memeluknya.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Yoongi dan Jimin menikah. Sesuai dugaan, Yoongi kembali bekerja dengan alasan dia masih 'baru' di perusahaan ini. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi sibuk atas urusan mereka sendiri. Yoongi dengan perusahaan dan Jimin dengan...uhm, denganㅡberdiam diri di rumah dan berusaha tidak bosan.

Tinggal di rumah yang begitu besar seorang diri membuat Jimin merasa dua ribu kali lebih kesepian daripada saat dia ikut rekreasi dari sekolahnya ke luar kota. Tidak bisa melihat wajah ibunya setiap hari adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit bagi dia.

Yoongi begitu sibuk dengan kantornya sampai mereka begitu jarang berbicara. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara, bahkan mereka membatalkan rencana bulan madunya. Uhm, untuk yang ini, awalnya ini semua ide Jimin. Dia mau rencana Jungkook berjalan dengan lancar.

Sebenarnya semuanya masuk akal. Tapi, Jimin yang polos dan sedikit bodoh mengira Yoongi menghindarinya. Mungkin karena dia menolak melakukannya dengan Yoongi? Mungkin karena Jimin menolak ciuman Yoongi beberapa kali?

Jadi, di sinilah Jimin termenung menatap makan malam yang dingin. Dia tahu mengurus sebuah perusahaan itu sulit tapi, oh please, sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Jika dalam satu jam kedepan Min Yoongi tidak pulang Jimin akan kabur ke rumah ibunya. Dia bersumpah.

Untungnya, dua puluh menit kemudian Yoongi muncul di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa tertidur di sini?" Suara Yoongi terdengar lembut. Dia bahkan mengelus pipi Jimin penuh sayang.

Hilang sudah semua amarahnya.

"Aku menunggu Yoongi hyung." Jimin merengek. Ya, tentu saja tidak semuanya.

"Maaf, orang di kantor mengajakku minum dan makan di luar." Yoongi tersenyum kecut.

Oke. Oke. Mari pelajari situasinya. Min yoongi makan malam di luar tanpa memberitahu Jimin. Dia juga minum-minum. Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari bibirnya.

Oke.

Jimin menghela napas. Dia menatap Yoongi gusar.

"HYUNG! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau makan di luar? Ap-apa hyung ta-tahu bagaimana aku me-mencoba menyiapkan makan malam? Huhuhu. A-aku memotong jariku-huhuhu-aku benci Yoongi hyung." Jimin menangis keras. Dia bahkan memukul bahu Yoongi dengan sekuat tenanganya.

Serius. Dia tidak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya tadi dan rasanya perih sekali sampai dia mau mati. Hilang sudah harga dirinya tetang, 'Aku sudah menjadi dewasa.'

Terserahlah. Dia sangat marah sekarang dan Min Yoongi harus tahu itu.

"Shhh, Jiminie, sshhh. Jangan menangis. Maaf. Maaf. Aku sudah mengirim pesan." Yoongi tentu saja menjadi panik. Dia buru-buru memeluk Jimin yang mulai sesak napas.

Jimin menggeleng. Dia menolak menatap Yoongi dan terus menangis. Dia berusaha lari dari pelukan Yoongi. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar ingin lari, dia hanya kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Jangan menangis. Kita makan ya sekarang? Hm?" Yoongi menghapus air mata di pipi Jimin dengan telaten.

"Ak-aku tahu Yoongi hyung benci padaku." Jimin merengek lagi.

"Jiminie, ini salah paham, oke? Aku tidak membencimu. Shhh." Yoongi mulai gusar dan mengelus pipi Jimin lagi.

Alas! Tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada Min Yoongi. Lalu, soal pesan. Jimin mengabaikan ponselnya sejak pukul dua siang jadi, maaf ya. Hehehe.

"Benar ya?" tanya Jimin sambil sedikit tersedak.

"Ya. Sungguh. Hyung tidak benci Jiminie." Yoongi mengelus Jimin lagi.

Lalu mereka makan malam, di tengah malam. Jimin memaksa untuk memanaskan makanannya terlebih dahulu, jadi mereka makan makan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Makanannya enak. Sangat enak. Yoongi harus mengakuinya kalau masakan Jimin sekarang terasa lebih hebat. Dulu Park Jimin hanya bisa masak pasta dan telur goreng. Sekarang Jimin bahkan menyiapkan lebih dari delapan bancan. Hebat.

Setelah makan Yoongi mengajak Jimjn sekedar nonton televisi, karena mereka tidak bisa langsung tidur begitu saja. "Tunggu makanannya turun dulu," kata Jimin. Besok hari Selasa, Yoongi tidak boleh terlambat, tapi Jimin lebih penting dari apa pun.

Mereka duduk diam menatap televisi dengan mata kosong. Mereka berdua tidak benar-benar menonton acara yang diatayangkan. Yoongi sibuk menatap Jimin, sementara Jimin sibuk pura-pura mengerti jalan cerita sitkom yang diputar.

"Hyung, berhenti memandangiku begitu!" Jimin menggerutu. Dia cemberut dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jimin yang cemberut terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih manis.

"Apa sekarang Jiminie sudah tidak membenciku?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Ah hyung!" Jimin dengan sedikit lompatan kecil mengehempaskan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Yoongi. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

"Kau bahkan memukulku... Ah, rasanya masih sedikit sakit di sini..." Yoongi membuat wajah kesakitan palsu yang terlihat jelas dibuat-buat sambil mengusap pelan bahunya.

"Maaf... Uh..." Jimin makin cemberut. Dia ikut mengusap-usap bahu Yoongi dengan penuh sayang.

Yoongi menunduk, menatap Jimin dengan mata teduh dan mengusap pinggang Jimin yang sedari tadi dia pegang erat. Dia bergerak lebih dekat untuk mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

"Aku pikir Jiminie sudah berubah menjadi anak kuliahan yang dewasa, ternyata kau masih belum berubah sejauh itu." Yoongi berkomentar.

"Hehehe," kekeh Jimin.

"Aku suka, rasanya Jiminie masih bergantung kepadaku, aku dibutuhkan." Yoongi mengecup keningnya.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, hyung." Jimin mencoba untuk protes.

"Ya... Tapi tunggu, bukankah seharusnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf? Hadiah?" Yoongi membuat wajah kesal palsu.

"Hadiah?" Jimin mendongak.

Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin dan menunduk untuk mencium Jimin lagi, kali ini lebih bernafsu.

Ciumannya berlangsung lembut di awal, yang bergerak hanya bibir Yoongi dan belaian lembut jari-jari Yoongi di pinggang Jimin. Namun, perlahan Yoongi membuka bibir Jimin dan memainkan lidahnya. Walaupun Jimin hanya pernah mencium ayahnya, ibunya dan Yoongi, dia tahu Min Yoongi adalah pencium yang handal. Dia terbuai olehnya. Min Yoongi bergerak lambat pada satu titik, berhenti untuk menatap mata Jimin lalu memulai lagi ciuman lain setelah satu tarikan napas. Lalu dia meningkatkan kecepatannya. Tingkatan kecepatan dan intensitas secara bertahap yang Yoongi berikan membuat Jimin menjadi gila. Belum lagi cengkraman erat jari-jari Yoongi di pinggangnya, semuanya terasa begitu intens.

Lalu saat Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti, dia mengecup sekali lagi bibir Jimin dan keningnya. "Terima kasih hadiahnya," katanya.

Jimin hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan mengangguk. Dia malu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidur?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hm." Jimin kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara menyelidik.

"Tidak ahahaha." Jimin tertawa senang. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yoongi.

"Oke, pegangan yang kuat. Dasar pemalas." Yoongi mendengus dengan canda.

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa. Dia membantu Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan tertawa lagi.

"Sudah sampai," kata Yoongi sambil mmebaringkan Jimin di kasurnya. Dia menyelimuti Jimin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, hyung." Jimin tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, Jiminie." Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

Saat Yoongi keluar kamar, Jimin teringat akan masa lalu mereka saat Jimin masih kecil dan Yoongi sudah remaja, saat Jimin mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun dia pergi dan saat Yoongi selalu mengendongnya. Kali ini, rasanya Jimin ingin berlari mengejar Yoongi dan meminta pria itu tidur bersamanya. Tiba-tiba kamar ini terasa begitu luas.

.

Semata-mata karena Jimin bosan, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yoongi saat makan siang. Yap, sesuai ekspektasi Jimin, Min Yoongi masih bekerja saat jam istirahat. Ck!

"Menunya sederhana, kebanyakan menu yang aku ingin makan." Jimin tertawa sambil sedikit menata makanan yang dia bawa.

"Tidak masalah Jiminie, aku sangat bersyukur kau mau repot-repot." Yoongi membalasanya dengan sebuah senyum.

Lalu mereka makan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan soal kuliah Jimin yang akan segera dimulai seminggu lagi dan juga soal perkembangan pekerjaan Yoongi di Seoul. Sejauh ini Jimin sudah sangat siap untuk mulai kuliah. Walaupun sedikit banyak dia merasa takut, karena lingkungan baru tentu saja membuat semuanya takut.

Beda dengan Yoongi. Dia sedikit kewalahan mencoba mengambil hati pemegang saham. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak percaya pada Yoongi. Maka dari itu Yoongi berusaha untuk menunjukan kinerja terbaiknya.

Lalu setelah makan, Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai ke lobi utama kantor. Mereka berjalan beriringan diikuti tatapan penasaran semua orang.

Wah! Jadi begini ya rasanya jadi orang penting. Semua orang memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Rasanya seperti dia menjadi aktor dalam suatu film.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah, Jiminie." Yoongi membukakan pintu mobil yang ditumpangi Jimin. Seorang supir sudah duduk di belakang kemudi dengan siap.

"Uh, ya..." Jimin terdiam. Dia menunduk dan menimbang-nimbang. Dia ingin sekali melakukannya. Bolehkah?

"Jimin? Apa ada yang salah?" Yoongi bergerak mendekat. Dia mengelus pipi Jimin penuh sayang. Mungkin dia pikir Jimin sedih.

"Uh... tidak ada." Jimin menggeleng. Sepertnya itu keputusan yang buruk karena Yoongi malah semakin mendekat.

"Aku bisa membatalkan rapat sore ini dan pulang lebih awal kalau kau mau." Yoongi menawarkan.

Itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang benar-benar menggoda. Tapi, tidak. Jimin tidak mau itu. Dia hanya mau Yoongi menciumnya lagi. Seperti waktu itu.

"Yoongi hyung, sampai bertemu di rumah." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan cepat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi selama beberapa detik.

Dia buru-buru menutup pintu mobilnya dan meminta supirnya untuk jalan. Oh Tuhan. Itu tadi sangat memalukan!

.

Yoongi benar-benar pulang tepat waktu. Itu semua menakjubkan bagi Jimin. Rasanya luar biasa. Rasanya seperti dia benar-benar dihargai.

"Taraaaa. Hyung suka sekali ayam goreng kan?" Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum.

Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Mereka makan dengan penuh tawa. Yoongi memuji masakan Jimin. Pria itu bahkan kaget masakan Jimin sudah berubah begini baiknya. Dia ingat Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur saat dia pergi ke Amerika dulu.

Lalu Yoongi duduk sebentar di sofa saat Jimin mencuci piring. Yoongi sudah berusaha keras untuk mencuci piringnya untuk Jimin tapi tentu saja wajah Jimin yang cemberut membuatnya mengalah.

Lalu setelah dua puluh menit terdiam di sofa dan hampir tertidur, Jimin memeluk Yoongi. Tangannya masih terasa basah, sepertinya dia mengeringkannya asal dengan handuk.

"Hyung!" Jimin berteriak dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hm?" Yoongi tersenyum. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan menguap.

"Hari ini tidak boleh bekerja sampai malam, harus menemani aku." Jimin menggerutu. Wajahnya sengaja dia kembungkan, matanya memelas. Cara terbaik untuk membuat Yoongi menuruti keingannya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau mirip anak ayam?" Yoongi tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Ini takdir. Entah sampai kapan baby fat di pipiku akan hilang." Jimin cemberut.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Malah terlihat manis." Yoongi tersenyum maklum.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, dia menunduk untuk menarik napas panjang di dada Yoongi. "Hari ini kita harus tidur awal!" Jimin berteriak keras.

"Karena?" Yoongi menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku mengantuk." Jimin cemberut.

"Kau mau tidur? Tidurlah Jiminie, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi." Yoongi menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya dan menggerakan tangannya yang sedikit terasa kaku.

"Hari ini aku mau tidur di kamar besar." Jimin mulai mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Di kamarku? Go on. Aku bisa tidur di mana saja."

"Maksudnya hyung juga tidur..."

"Aku akan tidur. Tenang saja." Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Maksudnya! Tidur bersamaku!" Jimin mulai menggerutu. Yoongi memang lamban.

"Ah... Baik-baiklah?" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Yay! Gendong aku!" Jimin tersenyum riang dan memeluk bahu Yoongi erat.

"Apa ada masalah?" Yoongi berbisik. Dia mulai berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang berada di pangkuannya, berjalan menuju kamar utama.

"Tidak ada. Hyung, ingat tidak dulu selalu menggendongku kemana-mana?" Jimin tertawa nyaring.

"Kau tidak seberat ini dulu." Yoongi sedikit melompat untuk membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Hahaha! Hyung! Nanti aku jatuh!" Jimin makin menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah sampai..." kata Yoongi sambil membaringkan tubuh Jimin perlahan.

"Hyung juga tidur di sini!" Jimin protes saat Yoongi menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin membuka kemejaku." Yoongi terkekeh.

Jimin tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Hari ini dia akan mendapatkan ciuman lain. Harus. Dia akan memastikan itu.

Lalu dia merasakan kehadiran Yoongi di sebelah kanannya. Yoongi berbaring dan mengusap kepalanya. Jimin tertawa senang. Rasanya sungguh bahagia saat Yoongi menunjukan perhatian padanya. Dia merasa begitu berharga.

Jimin menoleh, Yoongi sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai. Dia beringsut memeluk Yoongi. "Kenapa hyung selalu sibuk?"

"Salah ayah yang mau segera mundur dari jabatannya. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk semua ini." Yoongi menggeleng sinis. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Semua perlu waktu! Nanti juga hyung akan terbiasa." Jimin buru-buru menyangkal.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Semua memang perlu waktu. Yoongi tahu betul itu. Tidak ada orang yang terlahir sempurna begitu saja. Butuh proses yang membentuknya, hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini sindiran-sindiran pemegang saham dan karyawan kantor yang tidak yakin akan kemampuan Yoongi terdengar menyakitkan bagi Yoongi. Terkadang rasanya susah untuk bernapas dengan tenang karena semua gerak-geriknya diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"Aku yakin nanti Yoongi hyung akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat!" Jimin berseru sedikit lebih keras dengan senyum yang begitu memikat hati.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk dengan yakin pada Jimin. Ah, Jiminnya yang polos dan selalu bepikir positif akan segala hal. Rasanya Yoongi tidak mau Jimin berubah, apalagi menjadi dewasa.

"Kenapa bebek?" Yoongi tiba-tiba menunjuk corak piyama yang Jimin kenakan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, menghakimi selera Jimin.

"Karena lucu? Entahlah..." Jimin cemberut. Seharusnya dia membeli piyama baru yang terlihat lebih dewasa agar Yoongi tidak punya alasan untuk mengejeknya.

"Kalau wajahmu begitu, kalian terlihat mirip." Yoongi berkata jahil. Dia sengaja menunjukan wajah penuh kritik kepada Jimin.

"Tidak!" Jimin buru-buru protes.

"Semakin begini, semakin mirip." Yoongi tertawa dan mencubit bibir Jimin yang mengerucut, membuatnya terlihat semakin tebal.

"Ah hyung!" Jimin mulai merengek. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena Yoongi memenjara bibirnya dengan jarinya. Dengan sengaja membuat bibir Jimin lebih mengerucut.

"Iyaㅡtidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Yoongi tertawa lagi dan memeluk Jimin. Dia mengusap punggung Jimin yang menyamping dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati rasa hangat dari tubuh masing-masing yang menjalar sampai Jimin bertanya, "Apa yang orang dewasa lakukan sebelum seks?"

Yoongi hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri. "Hah? A-ah... Jiminie-apa-maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya hyung." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kesungguhan yang menakuti Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tidak masalah. Sungguh." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan lebih serius.

Ada satu sisi dari Jimin yang selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang lain. Terkadang itu merugikan dia, bodohnya Jimin lebih sering tidak menyadari itu semua.

"Aku benar-benar mau melakukannya," Jimin menarik napas sebentar. "Atau... Kalau seks tidak boleh... Bisakah hyung menciumku lagi? Seperti waktu itu?"

Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata. Dia mematung dan menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip. Ada perasaan luar biasa di dadanya. Dia menganggap ini sebagai pertanda bahwa Jimin tertarik padanya. Yoongi suka itu. Jimin ingin disentuh olehnya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

"Cium? I'll give you as much as you want." Yoongi menjawab dengan yakin.

Jimim tersenyum. Dia memejamkan matanya. Terlihat jelas dia sangat mengantisipasinya. Ah, luar biasa.

Yoongi mencium Jimin. Dia sengaja membiarkan ciumannya terasa begitu suci dan tulus di awal. Dia menggoda Jimin. Dengan perlahan dan sengaja dia menjilat bibir Jimin yang sudah dengan pasrah dia biarkan terbuka. Jimin menunggunya, menunggu Yoongi memainkan lidahnya yang penuh dosa dan membawanya kembali kepada perasaan mencegangkan yang penuh gairah yang dia rasakan waktu itu. Tapi Yoongi dengan sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Hyungㅡ" Jimin menggerutu di sela ciumannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," puji Yoongi. Dia meletakan kedua tangan di pipi Jimin dan tersenyum lebar. Dia mentap Jimin penuh sayang. Dia sedikit takut saat Jimin sudah mengerti semua ini nanti.

"Tarik napas," tambah Yoongi sebelum meraup bibir Jimin dan mengulumnya.

"Aku mau melakukannya," kata Jimin tiba-tiba, memotong ciuman Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dia tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mencium kening Jimin. "Jangan menyesal ya."

Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin dengan perlahan sampai napas Jimin terengah-engah. Pria itu kembali mengulang permainan lidah gilanya pada Jimin sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa di setiap celah yang ada. Semakin dalam ciumannya, rasanya semakin sulit untuk bernapas. Dia mengerang, "Ah hyu-hyung..."

"Ya, Jiminie sayang, kita akan melakukan dengan perlahan." Yoongi tersenyum lagi sambil membelai kepala Jimin.

Yoongi memulai semuanya dengan menghisap keras kulit leher Jimin. Dia menciumnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam di setiap hisapan. Sengaja membuat Jimin mengerang. Lalu Yoongi membuka piayama bebek Jimin dengan sedikit cepat. Dia mengusap kulit Jimin yang terbuka. Jimin mengerang lagi saat Yoongi sampai ke dadanya.

"Sejauh ini kau baik?" tanya Yoongi sangsi. Jimin tidak protes, tapi Yoongi masih ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Jimin mengangguk. Dia paham sifat Yoongi. Pria ini akan terus bertanya sampai akhir.

"You feel good?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Mungkin karena dia tinggal lama di Amerika, menurut Jimin aksen Yoongi benar-benar seksi.

"Ya." Jimin mengangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat.

Lalu dengan sabar dan perlahan Yoongi kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Jimin. Sekarang ciumannya turun ke dada Jimin, mengulum dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jimin berteriak keras. Dia mendesah dan Yoongi bangga akan itu.

"Kau hebat, Jiminie. Tetap seperti itu." Yoongi memuji Jimin.

"Apa aku berisik hyung? Maafkan aku." Jimin sedikit cemberut. Manis, Jimin selalu manis saat begitu.

Yoongi tersenyum maklum. Dia menunduk untuk mengecup cepat bibir Jimin. "Tidak sayang, kau hebat. Jangan takut untuk teriak." Yoongi berkedip dengan sensual.

Lalu Yoongi turun dari kasur untuk meraih sesuatu di dari laci meja kecil di sebelah kiri kasur.

"Ah, aku sudah menyimpannya sejak kita mencoba baju pengantin kita." Yoongi tertawa senang. Gusinya terlihat. Dia terlihat begitu menawan sampai Jimin merona.

"Kau yakin mau lanjutkannya?" tanya Yoongi lagi setelah kembali memenjara tubuh Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk patuh. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti tuntunan Yoongi dan rasanya luar biasa. Dia merasa sangat bersemangat.

Yoongi tersenyum. Dia mengaitkan jarinya di sekitar celana Jimin dan menariknya turun sampai ke sekitar pahanya. Udara yang menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin membuatnya menggigil, tapi rasa hangat dari nafsu yang menggebu menjalar ke perutnya. Tangan Yoongi meluncur di atas bokong Jimin. "Nice ass." Yoongi melucu.

Jimin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Dia mulai tegang lagi. Sebentar lagi intinya akan dimulai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Buka kakimu." Jimin menatap Yoongi sesaat sebelum melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Yoongi menekannya kakinya ke kasur. Dia mencubit pipi Jimin dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar ke atas rambutnya yang hitam.

Itu adalah peralihan. Jari-jari Yoongi mulai mengitari pintu masuknya. Yoongi mencium tengkuknya dengan manis sebelum mendorong kedalam. Jimin menghirup napas panjang, sensasi yang datang membuatnya hilang arah. Dia mencari dan meremas tangan Yoongi erat-erat. Ini adalah perasaan aneh, tidak sepenuhnya tidak menyenangkan. Dia suka perasaan ini, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena ini perasaan yang benar-benar baru.

Jari-jari Yoongi melengkung dan memompa ke dalam dirinya. Ada rasa dingin dari pelumas yang membuat dia merinding.

"Wah. Kau benar-benar ketat." Yoongi berbisik, sengaja menuturkannya dengan menggoda. Jimin memejamkan matanya dan jari-jarinya meremas kaus Yoongi erat-erat. Kata-kata kotor Yoongi merangsangnya langsung tepat ke inti tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu tegang.

"Santai saja, Jiminie." Yoongi berkata saat Jimin mengepalkan jarinya.

"Ah... Aku..." Jimin tidak bohong. Dia bahkan lupa cara berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi akan terasa baik, aku janji, aku akan membuatmu merasa sangat baik," tambahnya.

Yoongi mendorong lebih jauh dan tersenyum saat Jimin memutar pinggulnya kembali pada tiap sentuhannya, membalas dorongannya. Ada erangan kecil yang terlepas saat pinggul Jimin tersentak-sentak melawan legan Yoongi.

"Merasa baik?" Suara serak Yoongi membuat inti tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ya, hyung. Sangat baik. Ya." Jimin berhasil menjawabnya setelah menarik tiga tarikan napas panjang.

Yoongi terus mendorong dan menarik jarinya sampai dia melihat kepuasan dari Jimin. Sampai Jimin berteriak keras dan meraih orgasme pertamanya malam itu.

Jimin bukanlah orang tenang saat bercinta. Dia terus berteriak di tiap dorongan yang Yoongi berikan. Itu fantastis. Yoongi suka cara Jimin meneriakkan namanya. Panas dan menggoda. Jimin hampir membuat Yoongi lepas kendali. Celananya sudah terasa begitu ketat sekarang. Dia juga butuh pelepasan.

"Ya, teriakklah Jiminie." Yoongi tersenyum bangga pada Jimin. Perlahan dia membelai kepala Jimin sampai Jimin membuka matanya.

"Hyung... Rasanya hebat." Jimin menejerit penuh semangat.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Yoongi bertanya. Dia teelrsenyum saat Jimin mengangguk cepat. Rasanya sangat tidak adil kalau Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mungkin Yoongi akan menangis malam ini.

Yoongi membuka kausnya dengan cepat. Dia juga membuka celananya dan celana dalamnya. menggosok melawan dia sebelum mendorong perlahan.

Yoongi mendengus akan keketatan yang dia rasa. Jimin tersedak, terisak karena rasa sakit, dia merasa begitu terbentang dan terbuka. Dia mencengkeram tangan Yoongi dan Yoongi mencengkeram pinggulnya. Satu tangan mereka yang lain bertautan, mencari kenyamanan kecil. Yoongi bergerak lambat. Menyiksa Jimin di setiap tarikan dan mendorongnya kembali dengan penuh hasrat, tapi menggulung pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tetap.

"Tahan sebentar," seru Yoongi. Suaranya hampir terdengar sedih bagi Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Jimin menjawab cepat. Dia terlalu takut Yoongi akan berhenti.

Yoongi menunduk untuk menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam. Dia tersenyum dan mencium Jimin. "Kau luar biasa," bisiknya.

"Hyungㅡ apa kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini?" Jimin bernafas di antara erangan yang dia teriakan.

"Aku tahu." Yoongi terkekeh, tapi sesungguhnya dia juga menginginkan ini.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." Jimin menjerit keras.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu juga, Jimin." Dia membungkus tangannya di sekitar inti Jimin dan meremasnya perlahan. Jari-jarinya menyikat lembut celah kecil di pusatnya saat dia menggigit daun telinga Jimin.

"Panggil namaku." Yoongi menggoda lagi dengan jarinya yang bergerak cepat di sepanjang pusat Jimin.

"Yoong-" Jimin berbisik.

"Louder," Yoongi menggigit bahunya. Menjalankan lidahnya di atas, dan menggoreskan alur giginya di kulitnya. Jimin memiliki kulit seperti bayi. Lembut dan lentur, warna emas pucat sengan rasa madu dan bau khas stroberi. Yoongi tidak pernah merasa bosan menciumnya.

"Yoongi hyung," teriak Jimin keras. Terlalu cepat. Dia kembali orgasme. Dia tersesat di dalam perasaan gila; Yoongi ada di dalam dirinya. Dia merasa malu dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

Yoongi mendapatkan orgasmenya beberapa menit kemudian dengan cepat dan keras. Dia mendorong kasar dan mencengkeram pinggul Jimin. Kuku jarinya menggali dan meninggalkan bekas di sana.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa begitu bangga akan luka di tubuhnya seperti sekarang. Dia tidak mau bekas itu pergi. Jimin bisa merasakan rasa panas di dalam sana.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jimin berteriak keras. Sangat keras sampai Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku bisa lebih baik dari ini." Yoongi berkedip penuh janji.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam. Dia berusaha keras kembali mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Yoongi mulai membersihkan tubuh mereka dengan tissue, sementara Jimin menurut seperti bayi.

"Rasanya sangat hebat." Jimin berkomentar lagi.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Sekarang kita perlu mandi." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau mandi." Jimin buru-buru menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memandikanmu." Yoongi mengancam.

Kemana pria romantis yang menuntunnya dengan lembut tadi? Yoongi di depannya sudah kembali menjadi Min Yoongi yang pemaksa.

"Jungkook salah. Kau tidak menurutiku. Apa karena waktunya kurang lama?" Jimin mengomel entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook bilang, tapi sekarang kita benar-benar harus mandi. Aku ada pekerjaan penting besok, oke?" Yoongi berkata lagi kali ini lebih halus.

Jimin membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan Yoongi dengan celat mengendong Jimin. "Berapa umurmu? Hm?" tanya Yoongi mengejek. Dia sengaja melompat kecil untuk membuat tubuh Jimin goyah.

"Hahahaha. Aku tidak mau jatuh, hyung! Berhenti." Jimin tertawa dan memeluk erat leher Yoongi. Pria ini punya kebiasaan buruk saat mengendong Jimin.

"Dasar bayi kecil." Yoongi mengejek lagi tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum.

"Aku sayang sekali padamu, hyung," bisik Jimin lembut.

.

 _Hari sudah hampir malam. Di pinggir jalan, di dekat sungai Han, Jungkook sedang menatap Jimin dengan penuh semangat, sementara Jimin menujukan wajah bimbang. Mereka sedang menunggu ibu Jungkook menjemput mereka._

 _Selesai makan es serut mereka berjalan di sepanjang jalan Yunjunro dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Jalannya sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasangan sedang menatap bunga sakura dengan canda tawa._

 _"Rencanamu apa?" tanya Jimin ragu._

 _"Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu dengan mudah," jawab Jungkook lantang. Dia berkedip setelahnya._

 _"Maksudnya?" Jimin beringsut mundur. Dia punya perasaan buruk tentang ini._

 _"Buat dia penasaran sampai pada saatnya tiba, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau dengan mudah." Jungkook tersenyum puas._

 _"Jungkook... Maksudnya apa?" Jimin mulai takut._

 _"Kalau dia sudah penasaran, dia akan menyayangimu lebih dalam. Aku sudah sering begitu. Saat itu, kau bisa mengontrolnya." Jungkook menaikan kedua alisnya dengan jail._

 _"Ak-aku... Tidak yakin..." Jimin was-was._

 _Jungkook kadang bisa jadi orang yang paling jenius, tapi ada garis di sana yang kadang membuat rencananya bisa jadi sesuatu yang buruk._

 _Jimin menatap Jungkook cemas. Dia berharap rencananya bukan sesuatu yang buruk._

 _"Percaya saja padaku. Semuanya terencana dengan baik." Jungkook tersenyum senang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

A/N: repost dari wattpad sebagai permintaan maaf. Hehehe.


End file.
